


get sick soon

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: in which junhoe has a cold





	get sick soon

A knock at the door startles Junhoe out of the half doze he’d been in. He rubs his eyes and groans. 

“Wuh,” he whines, and the door creaks open. Bobby peaks his head in. 

“You awake?” he asks. 

“No,” Junhoe grumbles, and Bobby chuckles, stepping into the room. 

“I brought you soup. Yunhyeong made it for you,” he says. 

“Don’t want it,” Junhoe mumbles, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. 

Bobby frowns and crosses the room, setting the soup on Junhoe’s side table. 

“You haven’t eaten all day, you have to have something,” he chides. 

“Not hungry,” Junhoe says, voice scratchy. 

“Only one way to handle this then,” Bobby decides, and crawls onto the bed. 

Junhoe’s eyes pop open. “What are you doing?” he demands. 

“Making you cooperate,” Bobby declares. 

“Don’t touch me, I’ll infect you,” Junhoe protests.

But, Bobby is already gently manhandling him. He pulls Junhoe into a sitting position and climbs behind him so Junhoe is resting between his legs, back pressed to Bobby’s chest. 

Junhoe whines but offers no real signs of protest. Bobby presses a hand against Junhoe’s forehead and frowns. 

“You’re still burning up,” he says, and Junhoe doesn’t acknowledge him besides turning his head and pressing his face against Bobby’s neck, preparing to go back to sleep. 

“None of that,” Bobby scolds, shaking Junhoe a little. Junhoe glowers but sits back up. Bobby pats his head, and reaches for the soup. 

“I’m not a baby,” Junhoe says, pouting like a child. 

“You’re my baby,” Bobby teases, beginning to feed Junhoe the soup. After a few moments Junhoe relents and allows himself to be spoon fed. 

He eats half of it before he groans. “No more, please,” he begs, and Bobby relents. 

“Can I go to sleep now,” he asks, nuzzling into Bobby, and lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah, you can,” Bobby says. He strokes his thumb over Junhoe’s hand, soothing him to sleep. Soon enough Junhoe is snoring lightly, his head pillowed on Bobby’s shoulder. 

Bobby kisses his forehead and holds him a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not sunday if i don’t post something!!
> 
> this fic was inspired by the comeback live where bobby stroked junhoe’s hand
> 
> dedicated to renata
> 
> find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
